10 Little Candles
by TheArianaArmy
Summary: It's Cat's birthday, but does anyone actually care?   A cute little ONESHOT i thought of  : Cade/Jat


**I DON'T own victorious or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy (:**

10 little candles. 10 candles is all the could fit on the cupcake, anymore and it would look sloppy. And Cat wants anything but a sloppy cupcake on her birthday. But if it was up to Cat she would have a giant cupcake with thousands of candles. A giant cupcake with tones of friends to share it with. Friends to stand by her side and sing her happy birthday, and make this day feel as special as it should be. But that's not the case. Instead Cat sits on her floor legs crossed with that single little cupcake covered in 10 candles.

It's a lonely sight. The young red velvet girl humming the tune of 'happy birthday' the only thing lighting up her room are the candles on her cupcake. You can see the pain in her eyes as the hum turns into shaky singing. She's not scared of anyone hearing her sing happy birthday to herself because no one is home. Everyone's at work and her brothers in school. She skipped school because she knew no one would care to notice it was her birthday, and even if they did it would be said with a fake smile and hug and they would go on with there day not taking notice to Cat anymore then they usually do.

The gang from Hollywood arts aren't her friends. Of course they are somewhat her friends because she has no one else but they aren't real. Mostly the gang only talks in school because they are the most talented. The biggest and the best at Hollywood Arts. That's really all it is, nothing but the best taking notice to only each other because everyone else is below them.

In a way this kills Cat. She wants real friends. Friends that can stick by her side and sing her happy birthday. Friends that would die if they saw her sitting alone singing to herself in her dark room. Friends that would purposely call her the second the clock struck 12 to wish her happy birthday. In all honesty Cat would rather be the least talented and have great friends, then be one of the best and have zero.

Cat blows out her candles when she's done with her song. Then quickly gets up and turns on the light before taking a seat back in front of the cupcake. She peals off the wrapper that lines the bottom before taking a bite. The cupcake is red velvet, her favorite. While she eats she relights one of the candles only to let the wax drip on to her finger and stick there. For some reason Cat has always done this with candles. It doesn't hurt that bad, it actually feels really nice in Cats mind.

When her cupcake is done she decided she should go for a walk. Clear her mind and not feel so lonely just for a little bit. The park was the first place that popped into her mind. It's her favorite place. She threw on her jacket and put the hood up, it looked as if it was about to rain any second, not that it was really stopping Cat she just hated when her hair got wet. She slipped on her gloves that were pink and had pictures of bunnies on them, even how upset she was today she couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness of her gloves.

When she arrived at the park she went to her favorite spot, under the play area. Most people probably gave her the strangest looks when they saw the 17 year old girl in a dress crawling under the slide at a children's park, but Cat didn't mind. This has been her favorite spot since she can remember, a couple of old people giving her dirty looks wasn't going to stop her on her birthday from being where she wanted to be. She watched the kids play with there backpacks on there back from the school day, she saw old couples walking and holding hands, she saw birds hopping along the side walk, and even a typical old lady feeding them bread crumbs. The way of normal life always brought a smile to Cat's face, seeing people enjoy the simple yet many things there are to enjoy at a park. She also smiled at the fact that she was doing exactly what she liked to do at the park, even if it wasn't the most normal thing to do she was happy.

Cat checked the time on her phone after looking at the dark sky. Shock came over her when she realized it was already 7 o'clock. She had been people watching and getting so caught up in her own mind she hadn't realized how long she had been sitting under there. She did a quick stretch before crawling out from under the slide. She sighed when she thought of going back home. Just another lonely night.

When she got home she opened the door. And immediately she knew no one was home. Both her parents cars weren't in the driveway and when she screamed for her brother she got no answer. She obviously wasn't happy with the fact that no one even came home on her birthday, but she was also a little relieved to know that she wouldn't have to put on a fake smile. Or even worse talk to her parents and not even get a "happy birthday" from them because they are too busy to realize it was her day.

She trudged up the stairs and lightly pushed open her door. When she looked up she practically fell to the floor. Sitting on her bed was Jade. She had a rather large cupcake in her hands with at least 17 candles on it.

"Well it took you long enough to show up" Jade said in a joking voice.

"Ja… jade what are you doing here?" Cat said with a rather happy tone in her voice.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" Jade said now standing up to walk over to Cat.

"Yes!" Cat said now almost as exited as she was when she saw the Cotton Candy machine Robby had gotten her.

"Well I'm not going to let my friend be alone on her birthday"

"I'm your friend?" Cat said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well lets just say I wouldn't have waited three hours in this nauseating pink room for just anyone"

"Yay" Cat shrieked and threw her arms around Jade.

Jade smiled and patted Cat's head "Well blow out your candles before they melt all over your cupcake"

**Well I thought it would be cute to end there(: tell me what you think! I know its short but I thought it was cute. PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
